Field of Invention
The instant invention relates to green building material sodium alginate. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in building materials employing alginates.
Prior Art
There are various building materials used in the building and construction industry and methods of making these building materials. There are building materials which can be produced, processed, or treated which use alginate polymers. One of these is sodium alginate in the form of a gel which has thus far been used in such materials as a firebreak to effectively stop the advance of grass fires, wildfires, and forest fires. Such building materials possess a polymeric material component which confers flame and heat resistance. The polymer component comprises sodium alginate which is combined with a building or construction material matrix. The sodium alginate is converted into calcium alginate by exposure to a calcium solution or by exposure to calcium inherent in the material matrix to which the sodium alginate is added. The alginate polymer of prior art substances are cross-linked to resist fungal degradation.